Coral in Flames
by xXChloris-AmaryllisXx
Summary: Mars loved the sea and all the wonderful, beautiful life that sprung within it. However, she grows quite tiresome of following the same pattern everyday in her life and finds the small courage to explore the world above. What she finds beyond the layers of her shelter home will bring her to be torn between two worlds, something that might burn the coral lady into a sea of flames.
1. Distance

**Ah, I'll have to say that MarsxJadeite is probably my third favorite couple but I had this idea stuck in my head for a while now. So inside of only being 400 words per chapter I decided to do 500 words so I could put a little more detail into it ^^ No more than 500 words or no less, its exact :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tail 1<strong>- Distance

The sun's warming, gentle yellow rays penetrated the calm baby blue sea. Fishes swam wildly and peacefully in the calm waters below, producing small bubbles. Coral sprouted on the edges of jagged, uneven rocks with small clown fishes swimming in and out, swaying slowly in the flow of the water. Mars loved this scene during the day. The bright colored corals always amazed her but not fully, as they should. She had seen this same scenery for years now, watching and staying hidden from the surface world.

Raven hair flowed outwardly into the surrounding water while Mars swayed her crimson red tail to the side; her elbows touched the top of her tail with her chin placed neatly in the center. It was a natural occurrence in the young mermaid's life: wake up, chat with her friends, greet the Queen, and then escape to the garden waiting for the day to be over. Sure, she enjoyed being one of the ladies in waiting for Princess Serenity and having the opportunity to spend time with the royals but it was not enough.

"What is it like above the aquatic realm?" Mars murmured her rich purple eyes traveled to the wavy surface far above. Her curiosity sat on her shoulder egging at the back of her mind, pushing her to see the surface above. Mars knew the laws that all Merpeople were to follow: never go to the surface. The God of the Seas forbid it for a reason, it was why Merpeople were safe from dying by the humans above. However, Mars was always stubborn and reluctant to listen at times, so maybe once she would glance at the land above.

_It won't take long_ Mars promised herself finding the courage to descend to the surface. Atlantis was not far from the sea surface and King Triton spoke of the humans never being able to descend and see Atlantis but for safety precaution, it was hidden by an illusion. More fishes greeted her, saying _Good afternoon, Lady Coral Mars_ or_ Have a nice day_.

Lady Coral Mars.

It was her full name given to her by Lady Serenity when she was a young child but everyone called her Mars, not Coral Mars. Mars' head broke the surface a few seconds later, her hair flipping behind her. Her eyes widen, marveling at the weird yet beautiful place far from her. She saw buildings lined neatly amongst the edge of the shore, seagulls flying high in the sky and weird floating objects near the shore. Mars only saw a few humans but one in particular caught her eye.

"Gorgeous," Mars mumbled watching the blond man laughing with two others. Mars had good eyesight so she could see the color of gray but she was not sure if that was truly his eye color. Mars knew she could not swim up to the man to get a closer look so for now, she would contempt herself with watching from a distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Mars is a mermaid but it seemed like a cool idea and I don't think this idea has been done a lot, I might be wrong...leave a review and check out my other stories why you wait for the next update :D<strong>


	2. Glance

**Another chapter for today :D I'll start showing the rest of the senshi soonbut now it'll be Serenity and Mars ^^**

**Moonflower-Resident of SDTAC: Thanks ^^**

**Moonie: I know but it isn't heavily based on the original _The Little Mermaid_ story however that is where I got the idea from ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Tail 2<strong>- Glance

Mars searched for her princess in the relevantly calm underwater palace. The mermaid princess always escaped before the midday meal however this time, she would follow her then strike her where she stood. She never yelled at Serenity ever, almost once in her eternal mermaid life, she let the young princess off the hook most of the time. Still this habit was worrying Serenity's mother and it was only time before King Triton found about his daughter daily behaviors.

"Oh Serenity, where could you be?" Mars asked aloud, swimming swiftly around a pillar. She looked above her checking for any signs of her friend but saw nothing. She checked again squinting her eyes, only for a few seconds Mars spotted the familiar blond odango style of Serenity and sped off into the direction. Hopefully, she could catch up with the princess in time to bring her back to the midday meal.

She noticed the princess sped towards the surface, "Is she going…? Oh no…" Mars quicken her pace determined to stop Serenity from breaking the water barrier between each world. Mars may have broken the golden rule of never peeking into the human world, once or twice, but it was forbidding for the princess to disobey the rule, it was not wise for heir to do so either. Seeing the swishing silver tail and flowing white silky dress with crescents sparkling near the helm, she shook her head and rose above the serene waters.

At first, Mars heard talking, moving her raven long hair out of the way, she realized that she was the closest to the docks that she would ever be and the last time to. The sun dried her hair in a timely manner, it also showered the land and see with its bright rays.

"Eek! Mars where did you come from?"

Her princess's familiar melodic tone rang into her ears; Mars turned to her and frowned, "If I may ask, what are _you_ doing here? You know it's against the rule to visit the human world, Serenity!"

"I…I was watching," Serenity stuttered nervously and blushing pink on her puffy cheeks. Mars sighed then turned back to the docks.

"What are you watching anyways?"

Serenity's crystal blue eyes dreamily stared at her, "The most handsome human I have ever laid my eyes on. I'm still bewitched by those beautiful blue eyes…"

Her princess trailed off and Mars' face changed to worry. This was not good at all. Her eyes moved back to the dock, Mars' ears picked up the sound of footsteps. At first, Mars was not sure if it was walking so she disregarded it. The footsteps became louder and she started to panic. Quickly, Mars grabbed her dreaming princess and shoved her into the water. A few minutes later, the person appeared as soon as she dived into the cool water.

However, during those swift moments, she saw the entrancing gray eyes of a person, even if it was only a small glance.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Serenity's falling in love with someone, again and it doesn't seem like Mars likes that. Don't worry, Jadeite and Mars will meet soon, I'm just pacing the build up to their meeting a bit :) Leave a review!<strong>


	3. Sound

**I have no excuse whatsoever for not updating this story ^^" I'm really sorry about that!**

**Moonie: Mermaid Serenity is really pretty ^^ The rest of the senshi are to as well :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tail 3<strong>- Sound

"Mars!" Mars groaned inwardly as Venus whined her name, her face formed into a sly grin, "You can't remain a maiden forever!" Venus sung floated over the raven-haired mermaid.

"Venus! For once can you stay out of my love life," Mars rolled her eyes swishing her red tail to the side and staring at the dark red coral walls, "If I don't want to marry than I don't!"

"You don't mean that do you?"

Venus curved her body to side so that her face was directly in front of Mars', her blond hair swayed with the motion of the water. Venus was one of her closest friends; she had known the irritating yet lively mermaid since she was young. Mars pushed the mermaid to the side gently; her friend's face was a bit _too_ close.

Mars did not answer her, "Geez Mars, you're the least to show some interest in mermen…" Venus stated then pouted. "It's going to be difficult finding you someone but not too difficult for the Miracle Mermatch!"

"Miracle Mermatch…" Mars mumbled shaking her head, it was a wonder how she dealt with the young merwoman. Mars' eyes moved to the opened balcony door the glimmer of the faded moonlight creeped around the corners. Palace guards swam by in the distance carrying spear-like weapons and swords. She swam over to the balcony doors glistening eyes beamed silently to the far surface above.

"One day, we'll be able to shatter the barrier between us and the humans. One day…" Venus murmured beside her, "I'll love to see the world above, just a small peek of the world of the humans will do."

_You'll love it Venus_ Mars thought smiling, she slowly turned her head over her shoulder, "Venus, I'm going on a midnight swim through the gardens. I'll see you tomorrow."

Venus nodded, "Night, Mars."

Her mermaid friend swam swiftly away as Mars headed towards the gardens and so it seemed. She wanted to gaze at the world above during the night when all but nothing stirred during the quiet night. It only took her a few seconds to escape the palace grounds and fall into the dim waters lit up by the moon. She broke free to the surface, her hair rustled from a tiny breeze.

Gray clouds coated the white round luminous object in the sky, stars poked from behind the clouds. She could hear seagulls flying overhead. It took her a minute to realize that she was extremely close to the shore. Mars closed her eyes her ears took in every sound.

The waters lapping against the shores, distant howls from the wind caress her ears and one like a smooth calm lullaby. She opened her eyes scanning the direction of the sound, finding that it came from shore, figure stood there holding a silver instrument. The person's blond hair ruffled and she saw the gray eyes that she remembered clearly. During that brief gaze, the mystical sound came to a stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>After 3 chapters, they finally have a confrontations :D I wonder how it will go...? Leave a review and I'm going to try to update a lot quicker ^^<strong>


End file.
